Dark Desires
by Pretty Soldiers
Summary: Overcome with desire, Axel & Roxas find themselves unable to slow down their relationship, when suddenly in a wet dark alley, they hear a scream. Xigbar's cruel lusting for Demyx gets out of control,causing Demyx's worst nightmare. WARNING: Suggested rape


A/N: Here's another little A/U story – sorry all you XigDem fans! – don't hate us! – We always just got the creeper vibe from Xiggy…anyway, reviews are always appreciated and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: No, no…not us.

* * *

Roxas sighed, closed his locker and leaned his head against the door. He'd stayed late to work in the library, and the emptiness of the high school was eerie. The janitor whistling in another hallway was the only other person in the wing.

"So when am I finally going to get in your pants?"

_Slam! _Someone leaned heavily against the locker beside Roxas. Roxas gasped, gave a little start, turned to look.

"What are _you _doing here?" he said, looking up at the wickedly smiling face, the gleaming emerald eyes, the small black diamonds tearing down his cheeks, the shocking blood-red hair.

"Oh, you know," Axel said, looking away and waving his hand absentmindedly, "there's this short blonde kid who's got the hots for me. He's a real loner, has no friends, so I thought I'd walk him home from school so he doesn't feel like such a loser."

"Maybe he has no friends because he's constantly being stalked by some creepy chain-smoking, tattooed pedo."

Axel's smirk widened, bright and laughing. "Do you actually find me creepy?"

"Extremely." Roxas turned to leave but Axel lurched forward, caging Roxas between his arms. He leaned forward dominantly, eyes - not arms - holding Roxas still. Roxas shrunk back against the lockers, a sneer creeping over his mouth.

"You didn't answer my question," Axel said, lowering his voice to a husky growl. "We seem to always get interrupted every time my hand strays…" Axel ran a thin finger down Roxas' chest, down to the top of his jeans, and began fingering the zipper, "_here._"

Roxas felt his breath quicken.

"So," Axel said, eyes holding Roxas in an icy hold, "when am I going to get in your pants?"

And he smiled that horrible, sinful, knowing smile that hooked itself wide and long across one side of his face. The smile that made Roxas feel like he never needed to eat or sleep ever again because all he needed was to stare at that smile and it would be enough to sustain him forever. Axel narrowed his eyes, his eyes gleaming because they knew what they were doing to Roxas' insides, knew that the barrier Roxas had spent his whole life building - the barrier that had been able to protect him from every feeling in the world - tore down piece by piece every second Axel looked at him.

The words were flying up his throat: _Now. Here. Right now, don't wait a moment. Now. Now. Now. _

"N-n-never!" he choked out. He looked down, breaking contact with Axel's intoxicating eyes. "Come on, Axel. I know you're only in this for the chase."

Axel's smile changed. Gone was the wicked, luring smile, replaced with the one he wore often, the one he put on as a mask to hide what he actually felt. _There'll be a day, _Roxas thought, _when that mask won't work on me. I'll know everything that goes on in that head. One day, I'll figure it out._

"Only in it for the chase, Rox? Come now. You know we're special." His finger released from the zipper and went to Roxas' chest, circling the skin of his collarbone. "You're bonded to me, Roxie. I'm going to be here for a long time."

"Yeah, right." Roxas tried to walk away, but Axel pushed against him, pinning him against the locker.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Roxas looked up, met his gaze. "This is all a game to you. Everything is a game to you."

Axel's face was stoic. "I play a lot of games, Roxas, you got me there. But not with you. _Never _with you. Commit it to memory."

Roxas looked down, felt a blush rising in his cheeks. "Whatever. If you are playing a game with me, it's one you're going to lose."

"Oh, come now, Rox," Axel whisper. He leaned his face down until they were cheek to cheek, bit lightly on Roxas' earlobe. Roxas had to close his eyes, hold in the gasp he wanted to give. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, _he thought desperately to his flip-flopping stomach, spastic heart, desperate breath.

Axel gave a little murmur, bit harder. "Oh, come now, Rox," he whispered again. "Admit I make you sweat. Make you sweat like a fever. But I'm a fever you can't sweat out. No, no."

_Yes, yes, you make me delirious. You make me feel like I'm dying and I can't breath and I'm having a heart attack and I've got some horrible disease. You make me so delirious I can't think and I can't feel anything but you._

"Tell me, Rox, don't I make you hot? Don't you admit you'll never meet anyone who'll kiss you like I do?"

Roxas grunted: pain on his earlobe, lingering long, long, long, then a soft kiss, a murmur, a tongue lapping.

"Roxas, Roxas, tell me that I make your heart beat faster. Admit you think about me when you go to your room at night, when you're sliding off your clothes and slipping into bed. Admit I'm what you're thinking of late at night. Thinking of what I feel like, the touch of my skin on yours, thinking of our friction late at night. Please tell me. Admit it. Admit it." Axel nuzzled Roxas' neck, then clenched his teeth down on the skin.

"Oh God, yes!" Roxas blurted. And then his body was gone from him, out of his control, completely and utterly under Axel's command. Roxas' hands leapt up, tangled around Axel's neck, ran through his hair, pulled Axel's face towards his.

Roxas surged forward, crushing his lips against Axel's teeth, who's mouth was curled in the cruel, open-mouthed smile. Then Axel embraced him, pulled Roxas forward, pinning him to his own body.

"Atta boy, Roxie," Axel said, moving away from Roxas' hungry lips. "Best to be honest to ourselves, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Roxas said, tried to pull Axel's lips against his again, but he held back.

"Is it safe to presume you're answer is different to my question now?" He was teasing and chastising him. Every word he spoke snared Roxas further into his trap. _But you don't need to trap me, not now. I'll willingly go. _He knew when he was free of Axel's emerald eyes and luring murmurs he'd scold himself, thinking himself insane for wanting Axel…but not when his whole body was engulfed in desperation.

"Come on, let's go," Roxas said, pulled away.

"Where?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, began to drag him towards the door. "Back to your apartment."

Axel hooked a smile across the left side of his face. "Be gentle with me, Rox, be gentle!"

Demyx emerged from his bedroom, yawned and stretched. He gave a small wave to his sister on the couch of their small apartment. "Hey, Nam. Where's our roomie?"

"Axel said he was picking up Roxas from school," Namine said, legs tucked under her, sketchbook firm on her lap.

"Oh, yeah, Roxas. Nice kid," Demyx replied, thinking of the newest member to join their street gang. The last couple of months Axel had barely left the kid's side.

"I see you've woken up early from you're mid-afternoon nap,"

"Yeah. I've got a hot date," Demyx smirked as he walked to the mirror and tugged at his hair.

"You mean you're meeting Zexion for coffee and going to stare goo-goo eyed at him the entire time and nod as if you understand what he tells you about his psychology course, even though you still think Freud is a brand of frankfurters?" she said with a smile. She motioned him to come closer, licked her finger and began taming down his fly-aways.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

"But not too much fun."

He sighed. "You don't have to worry about that."

Namine gave a soft smile. "Don't fret, Demy. One of these days Zexions's going to forget Freud and Jung and going to realize Demyx is more interesting than all of the knowledge in the world combined."

"Okaaay, crazy lady," he sang. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his oversized green trench coat. "Don't wait up," he joked and scooted out the door.

"_Shit_," he said, looking outside at the rain. "My 'do is gonna suffer bad." With a pout, he put his hood up and faced the rain.

He turned down the alleyway, knowing if he took the side streets it would be quicker – and dryer- to get to the coffee shop.

He began humming to himself as his feet patted along the slick ground. _It's really dark now, _he thought, trying to ignore the gleaming shadows.

An eerie presence seemed to catch on to Demyx's shadow. He slowed, looked behind him. Nothing. He kept walking, slowly hummed, but felt…thick, as if someone had thrown a net over his head.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Demyx looked around. _Someone there…?_

_Slap. Slap. Slap. _

He couldn't see anyone, but the alleyway was dark…

_Slap. Slap. Splosh._

"Gyaah!" Demyx squealed. A dark figure jumped in front of him.

"Yo, Demyx."

Demyx stopped. "Oh, Xigbar, it's just you. You scared me for a moment."

"Did I, dude?" He smiled. The dim light gleamed off his jagged scar, but left his covered eye completely dark.

"Yeah…" Demyx said. He began walking faster. _What is he doing here? Our gang hasn't had a meeting in weeks._

Xigbar got hold of his hand. "Why so fast, man? Slow down. Enjoy the day. Enjoy the…company."

"I…can't. I'm…meeting someone." Demyx tried to pull his arm loose, but Xigbar held tight.

"I'm afraid you're going to be late for that appointment, dude."

"Let go of me!" Demyx screamed, flayed around, but Xigbar grabbed his arms, pinned them to his side.

"Please, please, Demy, let's do it easy, dude. Come on, you knew this was coming."

"Help!" Demyx screamed, breath surging from his throat, head clouding. "HEL—"

Xigbar ground his fingers so hard into Demyx's arms the scream strangled in his throat, made his vision cloud and his head fill with pain.

"Dude, don't cause problems. That's not cool."

"Please, Xigbar, don't," Demyx whispered, clenching his eyes shut, his tears mixing with raindrops.

Xigbar pushed Demyx up against the alley wall, leaned close to him. "Don't cry, Dem. Don't cry." His rough, calloused fingers ran over a strand of Demyx's hair. "You know, you're special, man. You're not just another boy, Dem. I've always seen something in you, something narly." He pushed his nose up against Demyx's, smiled roughly. "You're so beautiful."

"Please…please…" Demyx whispered, eyes closed, body shaking uncontrollably. "Don't do this."

"Dude, take off your pants. Then tell me you love me."

Demyx gasped, unable to breathe through his tears. _This can't be happening…this isn't happening…not this…not this…_

His fingers shook hysterically, trembling as if electrified as he tried to undo the buttons of his coat. But he couldn't; his fumbling fingers and tear-blinded eyes impaired his every movement.

Xigbar hissed impatiently. "Fuck, dude!" he finally snarled and snapped open his army knife, sliced the coat down the front. Demyx gave a little scream. "Don't blow out you're squeaker, man." He licked his lips. "You still need to tell me you love me."

"Now," Xigbar smirked as his hand clutched the belt loop of Demyx's pants, "let's shack up."

It was if some omniscient force living in the clouds was pouring a giant bucket of water over the town. Axel and Roxas ran through the streets laughing, holding texts books over their heads in vain. The grungy apartment loomed before them as a warm, private sanctuary despite its dark and dirty outward appearance. But they weren't running to get out of the rain. The sky was so heavy with clouds the air made them hot and sweaty, electricity shooting between them with each stealing glance. Each second past made their hands grip tighter, and their feet fly over little rivers in the streets.

Axel grabbed Roxas just as he reached his hand out for the door, pulled him around the side of the building into the dark, wet alleyway.

"What are you doing..?"

Axel pinned Roxas up against the side of the alley, just as he had in the school against the locker. "You ready for me to win this game, Rox?"

Roxas closed his eyes, sighed impatiently. "I thought this wasn't a game."

Axel dropped his arms, turned away. "You're right. It's not."

"Hey, you're the one who's always so damn frisky. Why are you…"

Axel turned back, a small smile touching his lips. He leaned close in. "It's not a game, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it right."

_If I think…_ Roxas thought, _I lose the moment. _Soaked through his clothes from the rain, sticky from sweat from humidity and apprehension, blinded by the dark alley and Axel's shining eyes, all he could think was: _Let me stay in this moment. Let me stay here with you._

Roxas wrapped his hands around Axel's neck. "Come on. Let's go in. Okay?"

Axel trailed his finger to Roxas' shirt then looked up, smiled. "Well, when you're begging like that…come on."

Eyes beaming like smiles, they took each other's hand and began for the apartment.

Then: feet slapping through wet streets. "HELP!" A gargled scream.

Their heads snapped to the dark of the alley. "Demyx," Axel whispered.

The pair took off, sprinting along the dark alley. Axel snatched Roxas' wrists and dragged him with him, as they dashed down the labyrinth of alleyways.

"Fuck!" he cried, as they turned another empty alley.

Roxas shut his eyes, tried to tune out the pounding rain and the slap of their feet. _What…what is that sound? _A whimper filtered through the air. "This way!" Roxas cried, and tugged Axel down an alley.

Through the murk, Roxas could make out two dark figures at the end of the alleyway. Axel gasped, dug in his pocket, burst forward.

Roxas stifled a cry as they ran forward: Demyx was on his knees, completely naked. He was coughing and sobbing, hands clutched over his face.

_Is that..? Yes, it is! _Roxas thought, recognizing the man standing in front of Demyx, the man whose pants were down at his ankles and who held a knife next to Demyx's neck. It was Xigbar, the grizzled surfer. He had followed Demyx around at the gang meetings, suggesting things that had made Demyx cower behind Axel for protection. Roxas clearly remembered the time Xigbar had approached him with a nasty snarl; he'd had said no more than two words before Axel had appeared with a harsh warning to stay away.

Axel and Roxas surged forward - Axel brought up his hand to the back of Xigbar's head.

_Click. _The safety on a gun.

"Drop the knife, assmunch, or I'll axe you so bad you'll be nothing but a grizzled dog. You dig?"

Xigbar opened his mouth in a dark smile. "Axel, dude, nice to…hear yah." He lifted his hands up, dropped the knife.

Axel was an animal, panting deep and angry, huge drops of water dripping from his hair. His hand held steady on the gun he dug into the back of Xigbar's head, his other hand clenching Roxas's wrist.

Axel let go of Roxas, grabbed Xigbar's arm, turned him around. "What did you do?"

Xigbar's smile was still plastered on his face. "The party's just beginning. Wanna get in on it? I'm not selfish."

Axel tore his eyes away from Xigbar, looked behind him at Demyx. "Demy…"

But Demyx couldn't talk; his eyes were closed, and he shook and his breath came in shallow rasps. Axel gasped, turned it into a growl.

Xigbar laughed deep and mocking. "What are you going to do, Fiery traitor-slayer? You can't kill me! Not without Superior's permission! Even the sly assassin has his limits."

Axel panted, gripped the gun tighter.

"Come on, dude. We both know you ain't ever gonna pull that trigger. You can't stop my plan, man. You can't stop the goal." Xigbar moved closer, pressing his forehead into the barrel. "You won't always be around, dude. I will have any fucking person I want to have, and you can't stop me."

Axel couldn't speak. Animalistic growls rose in his throat, and his hair plastered red like blood to his face.

"You're a pain in my ass, Axel. Always watching and thinking and being around right when I want to make a move. Man, you damn ass clown, this is just another lame move. You've pushed this mac too far." His eyes narrowed, glinted like his fleshy scar. "I'm gonna get you for this one, man. I'm gonna hurt you bad."

"Fucking try me," Axel snarled.

The gross smile crawled across Xigbar's face. "There's another pretty little boy in the gang." His eyes drifted across Axel, up to Roxas' face. "And I'm going to have him, just to make you pay, Axel. You're pissing me off, so I'm gonna make your boy moan like a whore. And I'll make you watch, watch while I screw his ass so bad he won't be able to walk. You can watch him taking it like a bitch, watch him squeal in pain and pleasure. Dude, you ain't never heard of a fuck like me, and I'm going to fuck him. Fuck him so bad he can't move, he can't speak, can't think of anything but what I did…because of you, Axel, dude. 'Cause you screwed with my digs too many times. Try that, man. Try that."

"I'll kill you!" Axel snarled, pulling Xigbar close and digging the barrel under Xigbar's chin. "I'll kill you," he stuttered, "before you can put a finger on him. Got it memorized?"

"Dude!" Xigbar smiled. "Superior Xemnas will kill you next. Can't blow off a member without his permission. Haven't you got that memorized?"

Axel grabbed Xigbar's collar. "Say your last words, fucker."

Xigbar laughed. "I'm coming for you next, Roxas. Roxas…Roxas…" Their gaze met: Xigbar's cruel, taunting brown eyes veiling his own insanity sent shivers up Roxas' spine.

"Wait!" Roxas cried, grabbed Axel's arm. "Don't. Xemnas will kill you if you kill him."

Axel shook with anger, closed his eyes, breathed in the heavy air. "Help him," he muttered, nodded towards the shaking Demyx.

"What are you going to do with him?" Roxas asked, voice breaching panic.

"Trying him."

Axel grabbed Xigbar, pushed him forward, out of the alley. A door opened, slammed. The abandoned meat factory.

Roxas took a few shallow gasps, then looked to Demyx. The boy was slumped down, eyes closed, faced upward to the rain. His body trembled, his breath quaked.

Roxas bent down, took off his coat and carefully covered Demxy. He placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "Demy…Demy…it's okay now…"

There was movement in the meat factory. Slamming on metal.

"Oh God…oh God…" Demyx muttered. "I didn't…"

"It's okay now," Roxas whispered. More smacking on metal. Voices. "Hold on, it's okay. Axel's got us. Axel'll save us. It's okay."

Demyx nodded, but didn't open his eyes. The voices were screaming now, roaring, the metal was ringing. Demyx gave a half-scream.

"No, listen to me, Demy, it's okay. It's okay." The rain water splashed in his eyes, dripped in his open, quiver mouth. He placed his hands on Demyx's quaking face, leaned in close, embracing him with his body. "Y-you like music, right? Just…just listen to me. That's it."

Roxas began to sing, softly at first, then louder, then loud enough to drown out the rain and the sounds of metal smashing and the gun shot, and the screams. The factory door opened, slammed shut.

Roxas turned, saw a figure move forward in the rain, stop and slump against the alley wall. "Hold on, Dem, I'll be right back, I promise," Roxas whispered, gave Demy's shoulder a quick squeeze. Demyx nodded.

Roxas ran over to the figure, shrouded in the shadows. Axel gazed forward looking at nothing.

Roxas grabbed his hand. It trembled and was slick with a sticky liquid that dripped to the ground as the rain washed over him.

Xigbar was screaming in the factory; his voice was like a banshee screeching over the wind.

_What did you do? _Roxas thought. _Why are your eyes closed off? _"What happened?"

"I—" Axel stammered, but his breath caught. He gasped, breathed, tried again: "I t-took away his reason for living." Axel looked down, and the glaze holding over his eyes faded away. "Because he threatened to take away mine."

Roxas grabbed him, held him close, let him bury his head against his neck and shake.

"He's in pain…I h-h-hurt him bad…but I h-h-had to. I couldn't l-l-let him walk the streets with the ability to h-hurt people. I…I…" Axel's eyes suddenly turned wild. "I castrated the fucker."

Roxas gasped, then buried his hand against Axel. "You saved Demyx. You saved me," Roxas whispered into his chest. "For the thousandth time, you've found a way to save me…"

The pair hurried back towards their friend as the night crowded in the emptiness between them.


End file.
